Pride
by EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel
Summary: Alone in his private courts, Atobe mused about his recent heartbreak. Warning: OOC Might occur. One sided Atobe x OC


**Note: **This is just a drabble based on a roleplay in Facebook. The girl shall not be named, so you can just imagine it's you~ Credit goes to Mary Sue again for giving me the prompt to make this.

**Prompt: **Atobe did not go home and spent the night inside the courts. He broke at least 2 rackets.

**Warning:** A bit angsty. OOC might occur.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Pride**

* * *

Atobe threw the third racket he just broke tonight across the courts out of frustration. Multiple tennis balls bounced as the racket hit the floor, making loud dropping noises.

"Hn.."

He didn't even care how loud it clattered or where it actually landed; he was after all in his private courts, the maids will fetch it and get it fixed for him by the morning. He made his way towards the bench and laid down on it. He stared at the ceiling of the indoor courts as he pondered about the scenario he was in earlier. It was such a disaster.

He just didn't understand why. He's perfect. He's rich, famous, handsome and all, but why didn't she choose him? Why did she have to choose that cheeky sweet tooth self-proclaimed tensai over him? He's Atobe Keigo for Kami's sake. Girls all over Japan drool over him. Girls practically threw themselves on his feet begging for his attention. No one ever rejects him, ever.

Atobe closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry as the depression sinks in. Atobe Keigo does not cry. It's shameful to cry, even if he's alone. It's a sign of weakness, a weakness he rather not have. And yet these traitorous tears were just begging him to be spilled. I just wasn't fair.

So what if she chose that sugar freak? He can have as many girls as he want to. He can have a girlfriend at the snap of his fingers. He can even have them all at the same time. He sighed. And yet, he feels so empty as he thought of that. There was this pricking feeling inside his chest when ever he thought of being with other girls, and it was eating him alive. Like it wouldn't matter if he can have any woman, the pain wont go away if it's not her. He just felt like he would trade anything in this world, just for her to choose him, just for him to have her… and yet his pride just had to get in the way as he pushed her away, pushing her towards the pink haired doubles player. He didn't want to hear her choose between them, so he pushed her away, but it backfired to him, it just made her choose Marui instead of him. Well, that's what he thought had happened. She wasn't willing to choose, but he made her do it, and now he's actually reaping what he sowed.

Maybe, just maybe, if he had just asked her to choose him… maybe she will and she'll be here by his side now. But Atobe Keigo doesn't beg. Hell will freeze over before Atobe Keigo begs for anything at all. Everything he wants should be handed to him in a silver platter. Doesn't she know that? She's supposed to know that, they saw and dated each other for quite sometime.

Atobe once again sighed as he rubbed his temples. This was all too new to him. He wasn't used to not getting what he wants. He slowly opened his eyes and just stared emptily. There were a lot of 'Maybe's and 'What if's roaming around his head, he smiled bitterly, but either way, he would have still done what he did earlier. That was just him being him, Pride over Love. He just had to save his pride and not look like a miserable fool in love begging for her to choose him. That was the Atobe Keigo way and love won't ever change it, no matter how deep he had fallen, they just have to accept it.

A flash of her smile crept into his mind as he grunted and tried to sleep. "Baka" he muttered. He hated seeing that smile. It makes him feel warm and fuzzy. Something Atobe never felt before while growing up alone. And now, remembering it just makes it more painful.

Annoyed and frustrated, he cursed loudly at the empty courts. This thinking wasn't doing him well. It was just getting him madder and madder that's its driving him insane.

"Ore-sama should not feel this way" he mumbled to himself. He reminded himself that he's supposed to be the Ice Emperor of Hyotei. Peasant people look up to him because of his awesome prowess. An Ice King should not feel depress nor feel broken. He should be stern, strict and cold. Only the weak is affected by these kinds of emotions, and he is not weak.

He sighed and once again closed his eyes. Blocking all the lights. He placed his right arm over his eyes as a single tear slid past. _'Just for tonight'_ He thought, feeling defeated. All the walls just came crumbling down. "_Just for the night" _he repeated in his mind. Tonight, he'll allow his pride to be brought down and let him feel all of this pain, and then tomorrow he can pour out all of his depression and frustration at the team, make them all suffer just as how he is suffering now.

He smirked as he imagined his team mates screaming for mercy because of the rigid training he just thought off, after all, he was sure by know, all of the regulars have heard about him getting dumped. No, rather it's about him dumping a girl. "Ore-sama never gets dumped." He nodded at that before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
